Break Down the Walls
by emmacathryyn
Summary: Overview of all upcoming chapters / story as a whole : Ally likes austin, who doesn't feel the same way, and then meets Emma, who he goes crazy about and has to decided between his love or his song writer
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, guys. As this amazing night is coming to an end, I just really want to let every single one of you know how much I appreciate you. I literally couldn't have done this without you guys! So, on that note, you all should know that no matter what... we're better together," Austin Moon said enthusiastically into his microphone. The whole crowd began to cheer.

There was one girl who had caught his attention though, who was doing her own thing. She was dancing like crazy, jumping up and down, and singing along as if she was alone in her room. _How inspirational_, Austin thought. "Like the sun needs a world to shine on -" He sang, "You're the bright side of everyday," He pointed out to the crowd, but his eyes were glued to her.

The whole audience was filled from head to toe with excitement once he finished that song. After he gave a closing speech, he went backstage and starting chugging down water. "One more song! One more song!" The thousands of screaming fans cheered for an encore, and who was he to deny them.

Austin ran back out on stage. "I guess I can manage one more song since this California crowd is just so fantastic!" Cheering. "This song goes out to my songwriter, and one of my closest friends, Ally Dawson! She helped inspired this song out of me." The music for 'Not A Love Song' began to play, and everyone in the audience started to clap along with the beat.

As he was singing, he noticed the girl from earlier trying to push her way through the crowd, towards the exit. Her fingers were plugging her ears, and he didn't know what the problem was. _Women_, he thought, and continued on.

Once the girl was past the exit and making her way to the nearest Subway station, she dialed her mom's number.

"Hello-?" A sleepy voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Mom? What's going on? Is everything all right?"

"What? Emma, yeah, of course everything is."

Emma sighed, and tucked a loose curl that hung in her face behind her ear. She began massaging her temples. "Why did you tell me to call you then?" She tried to conceal the annoyance in her tone. In the background, you could hear a little kid go, "Mo-o-o-m!"

Her mother didn't answer for a while then said, "Oh, right. Can you stop by the supermarket on your way home and pick up some milk for the morning?" By this time, Emma almost had smoke shooting out of her nostrils, but she took a deep breath and told her mom that she would. "Thanks, hun. You know I would if..."

"Yeah, Mom. I understand."

And she did. Being a single parent with 5 kids is rough, and being the oldest, Emma wanted to help her mom out when she could. Even if she couldn't relate, she knew what a pain in the ass it would be when Lydia and Jayce, the two littlest, woke up without milk for their Cookie Crunch cereal in the morning.

Although Emma remembered bits and pieces of her father, she didn't know too much, except that he left. After she became old enough to comprehend that properly, Emma wasn't too keen on the idea of learning any more.

Most seats on the subway were filled at this time of night, so she stood. Her stop was only two away anyways, but after standing at that concert for about four or five hours, Emma would have given anything to kicked her feet up and relaxed for even a couple of minutes.

Until the subway stopped.

And stayed stopped for thirty minutes, at least.

When the subway finally started moving again, the clock on her phone read 10:45. If she had stayed for the full concert, Emma probably would've been passed out in her cozy bed already. So much for the Meet and Greet opportunity after the show, but it isn't like she had her hopes up too high any how. This was a typical Mom stunt, and Emma played into it, like every other time.

She only had to walk about two blocks before hitting the supermarket, which was conveniently only another three blocks from their apartment. When the subway was parked, Emma had slipped on a giant sweatshirt, and put her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She made a bee-line for the milk in the back aisles of the store. Even if she was just standing for hours at a time, when motivated, she could run.

Emma took out her phone, and checked the time. She had fifteen minutes until curfew, but Mom would understand if she was a couple minutes late. It wasn't her fault the subway was stalled, and it was her mother's idea for her to stop and grab milk on the way home anyways. That was good enough reason for her.

With her head down and still bolting through the aisles, Emma just collided with a guy who was in the process of grabbing a can of chicken noodle soup. He was pushed back a little bit, but Emma pretty much lost her balance and fell on her ass. The guy leaned down, offered out a hand, and helped her up. If the supermarket lights weren't so damn bright, maybe she would've been able to see his face earlier on.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked.

"Me? I'm the one who ran into you, remember?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not the one who fell smack on my ass." Emma could feel her cheeks heating up, and she thinks he noticed too, because he changed the subject. "So my rock hard abs didn't beat you up too much?" He said with a smirk.

She started to smile, and responded with, "Well, I might come out with a few bruises, but I think I'll be alright."

After that, Emma began to get used to the obnoxiously bright lights over head and thought she saw Austin Moon standing in front of her. _I didn't think I hit my head, but maybe I did..._ She thought, in confusion.

They just stood there awkwardly for a minute or two before Emma realized why she was there in the first place. "I actually have to go, tight schedule, you see."

"Ah, understandable."

"So, I'll see you around - ?"

His head drooped a little bit. The guy answered, "Actually, I was just here on vacation. Do you think I could get your email?" He started to perk up again.

The idea of a cute guy getting nervous about talking to her made Emma smile herself. "What?" She said, "No phone number?"

"Limited texting," He tried to explain.

"Understandable," Emma said with a smirk on her face. She took a pen out of the bag she had brought with her to the concert, and wrote down her email on his arm.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed.

Then, Emma went and got the carton of milk, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma got back, she put the carton in the fridge, and went to bed. Her mother's light was still on, but faintly. She didn't want to risk waking her brothers and sisters for idle conversation with their mom. Replaying the images from the concert in her head, Emma almost thought about checking her computer to see if the guy from the supermarket had emailed her yet. _Nah,_ She thought, _it's almost 11:30, _then proceeded to doze off instead.

She woke early. At 7:30, when Emma finally rolled out of bed, all of her siblings were already awake, except Mike. That wasn't a surprise though, because he almost always slept in, and on school days, overslept.

"Emma's up! Emma's up!" Lydia ran over to her, hugging her legs.

Picking her up, Emma asked, "Hey, kiddo. How'd you sleep?"

"Great!" Lydia said, squirming out of her arms, and running back to their kitchen table. She hopped into her chair, starting to eat her cereal again. Jayce was sitting calmly next to her, kicking his legs, and also eating breakfast, as Emma had guessed. Their mother was sitting in between the two children, ready to help either one, while reading the newspaper and drinking her morning breakfast drink.

Gwinn, the third oldest, had her legs propped up on the coffee table with the MTV station turned on. When she saw Emma was awake though, she immediately turned off the television and turned her full attention to her. "So?!" Gwinn asked, with enthusiasm.

"So, what?" Emma mumbled, confused and still sleepy.

"Ugh," Gwinn spat, "What do you think? How was the Austin Moon concert last night? Was it everything you thought it would be? How'd he look? Were you very close to him? What songs did he sing? Did you see Ally there, or Dez, or Trish? Oh my gosh! Did you touch him? If you did, you better not have washed your hands." Emma didn't say anything. "Come on! I need details here!" She's thirteen.

Emma rubbed her face, then said, "I was pretty close up. Second row, I think." Gwinn nodded for her to continue. "Uh, he sung Better Together, Not A Love Song, Crazy 4 U and a few others."

When she realized Emma had finished talking, Gwinn almost had a tantrum. "That's it? What else happened? Was the music so loud that you couldn't hear, or did you lose your voice from all the screaming; how sore are you?"

"Does it sound like I lost my voice?" Emma said, snappy.

Gwinn rolled her eyes, then said, "Not my fault you got to go to the best concert in the world and I had to stay home." Their mom tilted the paper down and smiled at Gwinn, who stuck her tongue out in response.

"Yeah, yeah," Emma replied, not really listening. She heard her toast pop up, and took it to her room. Grabbing her laptop, she threw herself on her messy bed and logged on. Her phone began to sync the photos from last night; meanwhile, Emma opened up her email. Most of her inbox was filled with spam, except a more recent one that had caught her eye. There wasn't a subject, but the email address was manonthemoon at google mail. _Interesting address_, Emma smirked at herself.

Emma clicked on the email, and the message said :

To emiecat,

Is this the girl I met at the supermarket?

From, manonthemoon

That was it. That's all there was.

So Emma did the one thing she could do - replied.

To manonthemoon,

That depends. Is this the guy I knocked over at the supermarket?

From, emiecat

At this point, she noticed that he was also online, so she started up a chatbox with him.

emiecat: Sorry I bashed your head in.

manonthemoon: Sorry I knocked you on your ass.

emiecat: Im the one who ran into you, remember?

manonthemoon: Oh yeah. Except youre the one who ended up on the floor, remember?

emiecat: Smartass.

manonthemoon: Guilty as charged.

manonthemoon: Do you live in California, or were you visiting?

emiecat: I live here.

emiecat: wait, you arent a kidnapper or a serial killer right

manonthemoon: damn, you caught me.

emiecat: very funny. where are you visiting from?

manonthemoon: Colorado, but my family travels a lot.

emiecat: where else do you travel?

manonthemoon: everywhere, pretty much

emiecat: like?

manonthemoon: wait promise you wont come kill me later

emiecat: asshole. i solemnly swear i wont kill you later

manonthemoon: i feel so much more relived. i travel all over. even been to paris before.

emiecat: id kill to travel the world. we just dont have the money right now

manonthemoon: i understand. hey, come with me ;)

emiecat: thats my cue. ill talk to you later.

manonthemoon: wait

emiecat: ?

manonthemoon: whats your name?!

emiecat: emma. yours?

manonthemoon: austin. see you.

Austin spun around in his office chair, and sighed. He wanted to talk to Emma; it was hard enough waiting to email her until this morning. He recognized her instantly from the concert earlier last night. It was a wonder she didn't recognize him.

But to be honest, it was a nice change.


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't like her. He didn't even know her; how could he have feelings for her? Austin had decided that it wasn't Emma that he was attracted to, it was the fact that she didn't know who he was. She didn't judge him for being a rockstar, she judged him based on himself; what he said, not his manager. For the rest of the day, Austin left his email pulled up on his computer, and when he was out of the house, he refreshed his phone every ten minutes.

"Austin!" His mother called for him. He ignored her. "Austin, honey? Come to the living room!"

He rolled his eyes, but did as she asked anyways. "Yeah, Mom?" Austin asked, leaning against the hotel suite wall.

She smiled at him, "Hi, sweetie. It's time to get packed up. Our next flight is in a couple of ours, and you know how Stella doesn't enjoy it when we scare her by being a few minutes off schedule." Austin chuckled. "So go shower and then wear light clothes. I hear Texas is brutally hot in the summer."

The water started running, and Austin decided to check his email again before getting into the shower. Still, nothing. He wasn't disappointed, more as bored, and intrigued by this girl. He took off his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. Austin had broad shoulders, with visible collar bones. Even though his abs weren't fully toned, you could still see some visible muscle. He shook his bleach blond hair and proceeded to hop in the shower.

At the airport, Austin wore his hood up, with black sunglasses. Stella was there waiting for them. When they walked up to greet her, she put up her index finger to tell them to give her a minute, and when she got off the phone, Stella said, "Austin, darling! How are you? Ready to visit Dallas? Is your throat feeling alright, you can still sing well?" Before Austin could even nod, Stella turned to face his mom. "And Mrs. Moon, are you doing great as well? The hotels are to your liking so far on the tour?"

"Yes, just as expected, Stella. Thank you! How's the tour going for you and your management? Are you excited to visit the heat again? Aren't you from somewhere in Texas?" Mom was always conversationist.

Stella and his mother got into more detail in their conversation, and Austin decided to zone out some. He rolled his suitcase over to a table in a small cafe, and took out his phone. After playing some games, and realizing his mother could talk for hours if she wanted to, he checked his email to find an unopened one in his inbox. Austin's heart started to race a little faster, and his eyes got wider when he noticed it was from Emma.

Even though it was fairly short, she still talked to him, and that made his blood pump.

In response, Austin wrote:

**To Emma (emiecat),**

**Hey.**

**From, Austin (manonthemoon)**

He contemplated about adding more, asking her how she is, or something; but she only said 'Hi' in her email, so would it be too forward to say more? He shook his head, brushed it off and hit sent.

_emiecat: chatting is easier._

**manonthemoon: agreed.**

_emiecat: what's up?_

**manonthemoon: waiting at the airport**

_emiecat: woah, so soon? how long were you already here before i pushed you down?_

**manonthemoon: only a couple days, i told you my family likes to travel**

**manonthemoon: and very funny, but it was my fault. i'm the one who made you fall on your butt.**

_emiecat: where are you off to now? (my fault)_

**manonthemoon: dallas. mine.**

_emiecat: whatever floats your boat man. dallas eh? that's cool. or should i say hot. you're going to fry, by the way_

**manonthemoon: thanks for the warning. i'll try not to become french fries. **

_emiecat: but they're so delicious..._

**manonthemoon: yeah yeah. we're boarding now, i'll see you later.**

_emiecat: au revoir._

Austin started to put his carry on bags in the boarding space above their seats, when his sunglasses fell off. He bent over to pick them up, and a squeal come from a few rows back. "Oh my gosh, it's Austin Moon!"

About an hour or two later after Emma had finished chatting with Austin for a couple of minutes, she opened up Yahoo on her laptop and roamed through the popular stories. One of the headliners was about Austin Moon being mobbed while boarding a plane from the Los Angeles airport. _That's funny, my Austin was just there,_ Emma thought.

_Wait, no. He isn't my Austin. I don't even know him_. Emma shook her head to get the thought out of her brain. And this got her thinking, she really didn't know him. Who was she talking to over the internet? Obviously she knows what he looks like, and he isn't a crazy old pedophile. She made a mental note to ask more about him.

Who was Austin?


End file.
